A story from the other side
by nikki-kay
Summary: not that good at summaries, i know you see that a lot. it's just i can't fit it in, so the real SUMMARY IS ON THE INSIDE. this is a story about the teens from the other side of the war. PLEASE GIVE IT A GO ! includes my one shot fight for it.
1. fighting for it

**summary: they are ment to fight for the same side but that dosn't mean they get along. this story follows the lives of Mia and Zak they are teens that have grown up to be taught the views of the circle and valentine. however when you grow up you get your own mind and Mia's mind has seteled on something else. this first chapter is alittle different form others but i hope you like what you read and read more. :)**

**rating: M for bad words and i don't really know what else i havn't got there yet. :/ **

**genre: romance/angst/humor. **

**a/n i hope you like it :D:D:D:D this first chapter is also a one shot that i have writen and have expaned into a full story well i hope it gets to full story. **

Fight for it.

Should I disappoint my parents when I don't think what I am learning to do is the right thing? It's so cruel and I hate that my parent find joy from it.

I hate it! And it's driving me crazy that I keep doing this when I hate it but I can't stand that disappointed look on their faces it makes me curl up in a ball at night and cry.

I wrap the thin, white cloth around my fingers and work my way up around my wrist, the disgusting smell of sweet takes over my mouth and I find myself relaxed by it. The hard wood floor beneath my feet is friendly and familiar. I feel at home in the gym of my home ... of sorts. The ceilings are huge and the lights are bright.

"Ready?" he asks, I nod my reply and he swing a punch for my face straight away, there's no holding back now, not when war is right upon us. If I pass this test I will fight alongside my mother and father,"for the true shadow hunter life."

I duck away from the punch at lighting fast speed and go for him gut, he's ready for it and grabs my arm swings me around to face the mirrored wall with my back to his muscled chest, his head near my shoulder and mouth by my ear and commands that I "try" I am trying, I'm trying to make it look like I want this.

With a shove I am away from his warm body. Shaking out my arm, I wipe the sweet from my face. This is the fourth go, and it is taking it out of me even if I'm not putting too much effort in but this has to be believable. He stands a few feet away from me with a smug smile on his face and a glint in his eye.

I will wipe that smile of his face and still get what I want.

Everything around all slows down, the people around watching; their breathing the blink of their eyes and the tensing of their muscles, the dust swirling in the light makes everything surreal. I jump a few times to stretch and build the power. I run straight at him with speed and power that would put even the most experienced shadow hunter to shame. I raise my bandaged hand for to hit, and he prepares anticipating the attack.

While running I throw my fit from below me in front sliding on the floor and taking his feet from below him to fall on top of me, anticipating the heavy weight I am ready for it enabling me to quickly change up the position so that I have him pined to the floor. The smile has gone.

With a grunt I am thrown from him to the floor on my back where I am beaten into submission. I've lost but I've gotten what I wanted. More time to decide whether or not I want to do this.

My challenger walks to me and offers a hand that I take. He pulls me closer than is necessary and whispers for only me "next time try." Stuck in eye contact that I can not break I hear in the background I hear Valentine announcing "She has promise, however she is not ready she will continue with her training and await farther analysis."

"You defiantly know how to get what you want." He says with a meaning look he drops my hand that I am only now aware he still held and walks out of the room.

**A/N if you wish for me to carry on with this story I will, but I need the motivation really, if I don't feel pressured I don't work, so pressure me into it and it will get written i promise :) erm i would also like some ideas if you have any they would help with the story :D please READ and REVIEW. xx**


	2. Why the hell do you live here?

**A/N so here goes chapter two i hope you like chapter one, well i guess you kind did thats why your reading more, but any way here goes.**

Chapter2

Why the hell do you live here?

After fighting this morning and getting a shower all I wanted was food. So I headed to the kitchen, the house I live in is owned by my family well it used to be, now it's more like Valentine owns it. The house from the outside it looks ancient and like it could fit a hundred people in, inside you can still see what it used to be like but it has modern aspects to it as well, like the gym I don't think you would have found a room with hard wood glossy floors a wall of mirrors and a state of the art training centre for the modern day shadow hunter in the 15th century. Or that is had a kitchen with cooker, dishwasher, fridge and freezer. No they are the wonderful comforts of the 21st century.

The kitchen has a deep red colour scheme that is surprisingly calming, so what better place to relax with a litre of ice cream.

"Mia you shouldn't be eating that it's terrible for you." My mother said while kidnapping my means of survival from me. _Oh yeah _anywher_e other than here._ "You should avoid your father he is not very happy with you at the moment," she warned me while putting _my _ice cream back in the freezer

"When is he ever happy, anymore?" I said rolling my eyes and moving to sit on the high chair at the island in the middle of the room. She turned and looked at me disapprovingly.

My man looked a lot like me, well I like her really but still... we have the same colour hair a white blond that people often think is dyed, we have the same body shape also, smaller than normal and slim but still having a womanly figure. I'm rather glad I got most my genes from her actually. I do have my father's eyes though a there bright blue and perfect for the puppy dog look, of course you would never find that look on my dad's face, ever. He's far too hard a man to ever try to get someone to pity him.

My father has rather long hair for a man but it only adds to his handsomeness it's a dark brown, he has a young face that has a reasonable amount of stubble on it constantly but never enough for it to be called a beard. He young face it often ruined by that angry look that is almost always pointed in my direction.

"He's not happy because this is the third time you have failed in your training..."

"I know that Mam it's not like I wasn't there, getting my arse kicked every time." _I'm good at acting like I want to pass by now. _

"Yes I know dear it's just that he's worried that Valentine will give up on you soon if you don't pass the tests."

"Yeah I get it, so am I but I'm trying, but it just , I don't think I'm ever going to beat Zak he's just too good." And there's the puppy dog eyes. Oh and there's the sympathetic head tilt...

"Dear I know but you've just got to train hard and it will pay off." She says as she walks towards me and places a hand on my face.

"I know, I'm gonna go do some more training once I've got something to eat."

"Good girl. I'll have a word with your father" She says with a little pat of the face and putting the ice cream back down in front of me. _And that is how you do that._

Taking the top of the tub and getting a lovely scoop of frozen goodness inches away from my mouth.

"It's nice to know you are finally appreciating my talent to its true extent Marissa." Is what I hear from the door frame knowing exactly who It is. _Oh and you can see why I go by Mia._

_Oh for the love of..._ I drop the spoon back in the tub." What the fu-, do you want Zak? I'm trying to enjoy some time alone." trying to stop myself from swearing I look at him as him while gesturing to by tub of ice cream.

Pushing himself away from the frame he walks over to the other side of the island and leans down so we at level with each other "oh I don't know, just wondering why you're trying so hard not to pass this test."

"Ah, well, you know what I've been wondering?" he raises his eyebrow and smirks which I take as I _oh do tell_ "why the hell you're here?" I ask while glaring at him across the table top.

"Well you so I'm your trainer... "

"No I mean why the hell you live here?" I interrupt his speech that was sure to keep me entertained for some time. _Such a shame I had to miss that. _But really I can't be bothered with him today, not in the slightest.

" oh that is so I can be here whenever the erg my over take you to train, 'cos I here you sometimes go down to the gym at random times and just love to brutally attack everything you can down there." He looks at me rather happy that he knows this piece of info on me.

"you needn't look at me like that, everyone knows that I used to find that gym relaxing, but now you're here and never seem to leave It, it doesn't seem to have the same affect anymore. " that was a lie I still find that room like my very own therapy space but it was just away to get one over on him.

"Oh really?" he says with a smirk.

"Yes it seems to be due to the fact I can't stand you, so if you'll excuse me." I say getting up and leaving the room.

"Oh Marissa." I hear in a sing song voice I turn around to look at him.

"What?" I bark out at him, I hate my name.

"You seem to have forgotten your ice cream." He says as he drags a finger along the top on the tub collecting some on his finger and places it in his mouth and licking it clean." Mmm... Taste so nice as well."

How the fuck dare he! That was my ice cream, I can't eat it now. Urgh! I glare at him, fuming. "Keep it" I say with a very fake smile, and turn to leave.

"Off to the gym?" he shouts after me knowing he's got to me. I just show him a very rude hand gesture that my mother would not approve of. I hear him laugh to himself as I leave the room heading for the gym.

**A/N so i have some of chapter 3 written already but i would like it if you could tell me what you think of the characters and any ideas you have. please please read and review i love them they make my day and i promsie that i will write a nice reply even if you say you don't like it. **


	3. Wakey Wakey

Chapter 3?

I did go to the gym after my little meeting with Zak, I wish I didn't just to prove him wrong but I did I needed to, it helps me to relax. I know that that thought is a bit messed up but it dose and I must be confusing you by saying that I hate what my parents do for a living and that I do not want to follow in their footsteps but I love to be in the gym, fighting and causing harm to things (inanimate things but still) so let me explain... I love being a shadow hunter and being able to save the mundane' form demons but I hate with a passion this new thing that people have thinking that downworlders are as bad as them when they are not they have lived along side us for generations and not caused nearly as much harm. Okay you get the odd downworlder that goes rogue but on a whole they are just like us. And when Valentine announced that killing the shadow hunters that refused to go along with the idea of no downworlders I knew that this was not for me.

"Mia! It's time to get up." I hear from the corridor outside my room_. Seriously this is still MY house I can sleep as long as I want so piss off._ Instead of getting up or replying I just pulled the covers over my head to hide from the noise. _This house is driving me crazy; they seriously need to get people out of this house. I want to back to how it was me, my Mam, dad and brother that's it. "_Mia. Mia! I know your awake and if you don't open up I am going to get someone you do not want to see!" they shouted through the door to me in a sing song voice,_ that won't be hard I don't want to see anyone. _My reply this time is a small grunt that I'm not even sure whoever it was heard it and I move so that my bed covers were covering me more.

Soon enough they left me to sleep again and that I did. My breathing slowed, my muscles relaxed, my mind wandered. I was just beginning to dream about a very handsome man in a black knee length jacket with a sword tide around his back when my bed room door slammed open and a ridiculously loud siren sounded. I sat up straight, with a start, in bed so angry I could kill.

What I see just makes me want to kill even more. Standing there in all his barely clothed glory, air horn in hand and a smirk on that stupid blond face... Zak.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I scream at the top of my voice.

"Time to get up darling." He says calm as calm can be.

"Time to get up? _Time to get up!_ I'm going to fucking kill you! "I scream as I stand up and run at him in a full forced attack.

He laughs and runs, sprinting from the room heading down the corridor "Zak! Get back here you twat!"

"I was just told to come and wake you up." He says through panting and laughing. The corridors are just blurs and I have no idea where I am heading and I don't care I just want to make in pay for wakening me up like that.

He runs through some double doors and I've got him, I tackle him to the floor and he grunts at the impact, but the idiot is still laughing. There's a bit of scuffle and I end up on top of him straddling his hips with my hands either side of his head. Were both breathing heavy and he is still bloody laughing. "I hate you"

"Sure you do." He says breathy. His blond hair is a mess and covering his eyes slightly. It's only now the fact that he is only in boxers registers in my mind, I glance at his chiselled chest and abs that a mundane would kill for, looking back up at his face I see he has noticed my glance and his face turns into that smug little face that just says _you like what you see and we both know it. _

"nice P.J's " he says as he places his hand on my hip he raises an eyebrow at me, boys boxers and a tight vest top are not really what I should be wearing for bed but their comfy.

"Urgh... get off me, jack ass" I say throwing his hand off of me and getting up and walk out of the room.

A little later in the morning I walk into the kitchen to get my breakfast, as soon as I walk in that bloody smirk of his is all I see._ Really must he be everywhere._ "I'm guessing that my parents aren't home, otherwise you wouldn't have even thought about your little stunt of yours."I say to him while making myself a cup of coffee, if you haven't guessed I'm not much of a morning person.

"No they've gone out, I'm not sure where." He says in his normal deep voice. He's standing leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his chest in a manner of superiority, but guess what, he may have woken me this morning but this is still my house.

"Aww, did the grownups not tell you what they were doing." I stick my lip out in fake sympathy as I take a step closer. His eyes immediately narrow.

"It's not like you know either." He glares as he takes his own step closer

"It's not like I _want_ to Know either." and were almost touching now.

"And whys that?" he thinks he's going to win this one

"I don't pretend to be better than I am." His face drops, angry now.

"Gym, 5 minutes, bring your knives." He says and he glares one last time and walks out of the room.


End file.
